Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information devices, and in particular, relates to an information device that utilizes a touch screen.
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a method for processing information
Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are ordinarily used for business. Documents for the business are handled in a mode of either a paper document or an electronic document.
Under these circumstances, there are many cases where the mode of a document that can be input or output in a situation of, for example, a workflow or the like is either the paper document or the electronic document.
However, whether the paper document or the electronic document is easier to handle may differ for each user. Further, whether the paper document or the electronic document is required to be handled may differ depending on circumstances where an image forming apparatus is installed in the vicinity of a user.